


What's in a Name?

by SugarPill



Series: Condensed Trigun [5]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Unsolicited advice from some random old dude, Young Vash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPill/pseuds/SugarPill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vash?" He laughed. "What kind of name is that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

“What’s your name, son?” the old timer asked.

“Um… Vash.”

“Vash?” He laughed. “What kind of name is that?”

Vash smiled back. “You’d have to ask my… mother. She gave it to me.”

“Do you always take what you’re given?”

Vash paused. “But your name is who you are. You can’t fight who you are.”

“Wrong. Your name isn’t who you are until you make it who you are. Get it?”

“…No.”

“Only you can decide when your name becomes you. You have to make a name for yourself.”

75 years later, at July, the world was introduced to Vash the Stampede.


End file.
